<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dům na půl cesty od Beth H by bedrníka (pimpinella)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922038">Dům na půl cesty od Beth H</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka'>bedrníka (pimpinella)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2007-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2007-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:55:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Život se nedá resetovat. (Povídka byla napsána před vydáním sedmého dílu.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rubeus Hagrid/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dům na půl cesty od Beth H</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/91134">Halfway House</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethbethbeth/pseuds/Beth%20H">Beth H (bethbethbeth)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slunce se zrovna začalo sklánět za obzor, když tu se objevil Záchranný autobus a s trhnutím zastavil na okraji Prasinek. Z okýnka vykoukl malý člověk s kulatou tváří a špičatými hnědými vlasy, a pak otevřel pření dveře autobusu a ustoupil na stranu, aby nechal vystoupit osamoceného cestujícího. Jakmile cestující udělal první váhavý krok od autobusu, průvodčí za ním dveře zavřel – a Záchranný autobus se zachvěním a poskočením vystřelil z dohledu.

</p>
<p>Pět galeonů, hábit z druhé ruky a jednosměrný lístek na Záchranný autobus (horká čokoláda není v ceně) kamkoliv po Britských ostrovech; tohle bylo nejnutnější minimum, které sbor pro prosazování kouzelnických zákonů musel ze zákona zajistit všem vězňům zproštěným obvinění.

</p>
<p>Od OPKZ se <i>nežádalo</i>, aby čerstvě propuštěným odsouzencům zajistili lékařskou prohlídku, než je pošlou zpátky do světa. OPKZ pro své bývalé azkabanské svěřence nemuselo shánět zaměstnání ani bydlení. A rozhodně se nikde nepsalo, že OPKZ má vězňům při propuštění dohledat a vrátit hůlku.

</p>
<p>Obecně řečeno ovšem omezení kouzelnického systému v praxi nebyla příliš podstatná. Obyčejně vše probíhalo tak, že propuštěné azkabanské vězně vítali zpátky do života přátelé a členové rodiny, kteří dohlédli – bez ohledu na povahu zločinů, za něž byli odsouzeni –, aby se znovu začlenili do společnosti tak rychle a tak tiše, jak to je možné.

</p>
<p>Severus Snape byl odjakživa výjimka z pravidel.

</p>
<p>-----

</p>
<p>Odseděl si jen čtrnáct let z trestu, který by byl doživotní, kdyby se nějakou záhadou v kancelářích předtím obývaných zesnulým ministrem Brouskem neobjevily jisté „chybějící“ důkazy, ale každý z těch čtrnácti roků byl na jeho tváři znát. I s kápí hábitu staženou přes hlavu byl Snape chmurná postava.

</p>
<p>Nikdy nebyl přitažlivý a stáří i roky za mřížemi mu vzaly těch pár poměrně dobrých rysů, které míval. Oči, o kterých by soucitnější z jeho známých kdysi řekli, že v nich sídlí jistá moc, byly teď kalné a bez života. Nekráčel se svou někdejší grácií, ale opatrně kladl jednu nohu před druhou, jako by si nebyl jistý, že dokáže udržet rovnováhu, a trochu se hrbil, snad v důsledku příliš dlouhého držení ve vězení, jehož cely jsou nechvalně proslulé malými rozměry, které ani člověku Snapeovy výšky nedovolují úplně se ve spánku natáhnout.

</p>
<p>Kdyby byl ten den někdo na kraji Prasinek a díval se, jak Snape namáhavě jde k bradavickým pozemkům a tiskne si k hrudi konce hábitu, viděl by, že jeho prsty – kdysi dlouhé a elegantní – jsou oteklé a jejich špičky podivně ohnuté a za polámanými nehty je špína. Kolem nohou měl neuměle omotané potrhané šedivé hadry (tak tak aby ho dostatečně ochránily před mírným počasím časného podzimu), a jelikož neměl hůlku – a nejspíš ji ještě nějakou dobu mít nebude –, bylo nepravděpodobné, že by se mu někdy vbrzku podařilo hadry přeměnit na nějakou odolnější obuv.

</p>
<p>Protože ani na jeden prchavý okamžik si Snape nepředstavoval, že by mohl narazit na přítele, který by je pro něj byl ochoten přeměnit. Jen pomyšlení, že nějací takoví přátelé existují, bylo k smíchu.

</p>
<p>------

</p>
<p>Když se v roce po porážce Voldemorta stal Euklidius Cartesia ředitelem Školy čar a kouzel v Bradavicích, jedním z jeho prvních činů bylo, že jako profesorku péče o kouzelné tvory přijal nastálo Wilhelminu Červotočkovou.

</p>
<p>Spousta kouzelníků a čarodějek (většinou přátel Harryho Pottera) byla připravená proti jeho rozhodnutí protestovat, jelikož v něm viděli políček do tváře Rubeuse Hagrida, jenž byl koneckonců válečný hrdina, dokud se nedozvěděli, že přijetí Červotočkové se konalo na Hagridovu žádost. Asi se nikdy úplně nevzpamatoval z pohledu na smrt Drápa, Olympy Maxime a Minervy McGonagallové pod rukama svých bývalých žáků. Ne že by byl zahořklý nebo rozzlobený, to už ne. Hořkost a zlobu neměl v povaze. Ale hluboko uvnitř cítil prázdnotu, tím víc, že Tesák už byl také pryč a Hagrid věděl lépe než ostatní, že někdy je pro zvíře nejlepší nechat ho lízat si rány v soukromí.

</p>
<p>Mimoto, práce měl dostatek, aby se zabavil; na to profesor Brumbál dohlédl. Jedno odpoledne, krátce po té, co se Hagrid vzdal svého učitelského místa, se ředitel Cartesia vypravil do jeho srubu a ujistil ho, že hodlá dodržet Brumbálův slib, že v Bradavicích vždycky bude mít místo jako šafář. Hagrid si z tváře setřel jednu nebo dvě slzy, když novému řediteli děkoval, a pak se vrátil ke svému starému životu.

</p>
<p>Celé desetiletí nebo i víc si hleděl jen sám sebe. Tu a tam mu Harry nebo Hermiona poslali sovu, aby ho zpravili, jak se všem daří, ale Hagrid si za nějakou dobu na samotu tak zvykl, že mu absence jiných lidí už ani nepřišla.

</p>
<p>A pak si ji jednoho dne uvědomil.

</p>
<p>Dva roky, pomyslel si Hagrid překvapeně. Jsou to dva roky, co jakýkoliv živý tvor, kromě něj a možná nějakého hrabáka, překročil práh jeho srubu. Kdyby se ho někdo zeptal, třeba ještě to ráno, Hagrid by byl řekl, že mu to ani trochu nevadí. Ale zčista jasna mu srub připadal prázdný.

</p>
<p>Vrátil štupování zpátky do proutěného košíčku u krbu a podíval se z okna. Nejspíš byl jen moc dlouho zavřený vevnitř. Světlo bude ještě dobře hodinu a nic nezažene zasmušilost tak jako svižná procházka kolem jezera.

</p>
<p>O pět minut později se Hagrid zrovna vyhýbal úrodě fazolí z třeťácké hodiny bylinkářství (poněvadž byl půlobr, nikdy se v blízkosti kouzelných fazolí necítil dobře), když tu uviděl ve stínech na kraji Zapovězeného lesa stát kohosi, kdo se podobal muži, kterého Hagrid nečekal, že ještě někdy uvidí: Severuse Snapea.

</p>
<p>Jenomže... tenhle člověk vůbec nevypadal tak, jak si Hagrid myslel, že Severus bude vypadat, ani po tolika letech za mřížemi. Hagrid věděl z vlastní zkušenosti, jaké to je, trávit čas v Azkabanu, ale mozkomorové vězení nehlídají už roky a tenhle člověk vypadal, jako by mu oni dali polibek, tak byl bez života. Vždyť Severuse jako by se nikdy nic nedotýkalo, ne doopravdy, dokonce ani tehdy před lety, když on a Hagrid... ne, <i>nic</i> se ho nikdy nedotklo a vidět ho takhle, no, to zkrátka nebylo správné.

</p>
<p>Hagrid k němu udělal pár kroků, čistě aby se ujistil, že si z něj jeho hlava nedělá dobrý den. Doslechl se sice, že Severuse propouštějí, ale nedovolil si tomu uvěřit a vzadu v hlavě mu vyvstal strach, že Severus jednoduše zmizí, než k němu dojde. Nebylo těžké si to představit, ani kdyby Severus nepoužíval kouzla; zmizel koneckonců už dřív – ale teď v jeho očích nebyl vidět ani záblesk, který by prozrazoval, že si je vědom, že se někdo blíží. Prostě jen nehybně stál a prázdnýma očima se díval k Astronomické věži.

</p>
<p>„Severusi,“ řekl Hagrid, když byl od napůl zakukleného muže jen pár kroků. „Jsi to ty?“

</p>
<p>Muž nijak neodpověděl, ale Hagrid viděl, jak se mu jemně třesou ruce. To si pamatoval docela přesně; jen pohled na Severusovy ruce stačil, aby se jeho zachvěly soucitem.

</p>
<p>„Já jen že jsem si nebyl jistej, jestli na pozemky nezabloudil nějakej mudla. Vochranný kouzla už nejsou tak silný, co... no, prostě v poslední době.“

</p>
<p>Severus se pořád ještě ani neozval, ale už nevzhlížel k věži; teď se díval dolů na bahnitou zem pod svýma nohama zabalenýma v hadrech.

</p>
<p>„Vyšel sis na procházku po starejch bradavickejch pozemcích, aby sis pročistil hlavu, že jo?“ přikývl Hagrid. „Tahle část dne je na to jako dělaná. Pěknej západ slunce nad jezerem.“

</p>
<p>Severus otočil hlavu směrem k jezeru a zavřel oči.

</p>
<p>„Asi trochu moc zářivý, když na to nejsi zvyklej,“ řekl Hagrid a stoupl si mezi zapadající slunce a Severuse. „Tak teda, nevím, jak ty, ale já mám strašlivou chuť na hrnek čaje. Nechceš se ke mně přidat... jestli teda nemáš nějaký jiný plány?“

</p>
<p>Severus vydal přiškrcený zvuk, který zněl, jako by to mělo být zasmání, a pak zavrtěl hlavou.

</p>
<p>„N-ne,“ řekl sotva šeptem. „Já – ne.“

</p>
<p>Tolik let uplynulo – a tolik otázek zůstávalo bez odpovědi – ale Hagrid se k němu přiblížil o další krok.

</p>
<p>Jako to udělal tolikrát téměř před dvěma desítkami let, stál jen vlásek daleko od Severuse a čekal. A jako kdyby mezi těmi dávno minulými dny a dneškem neuplynul žádný čas – jako by se vůbec nic nezměnilo – Severus se jedinkrát roztřeseně nadechl a pak si položil hlavu na jeho hruď.

</p>
<p>Hagrid zvedl ruku, stáhl mu kápi a pohladil ho dlaní po vlasech. Jsou hladké jako tlustočerv, pomyslel si Hagrid, jako vždycky.

</p>
<p>------

</p>
<p>Hagrid nikdy neměl vážný důvod starat se o nedostatek vybavení ve svém srubu. Pohodlná židle u pěkného ohně bylo vlastně jediné, na čem mu záleželo – to a místo na skladování fretek, když ještě chodil na návštěvu Klofan – a protože, že žil sám, nechodil spát nijak pravidelně.

</p>
<p>Host ovšem věci změnil. Nejdřív bylo potřeba uvařit čaj a pak udělat pár porcí sendvičů (nemohl přece Severusovi nabídnout svůj speciální koláč, ne s tím, do jakého stavu se dostaly jeho zuby). A potom, no... když Severus dojedl, slunce už kleslo za obzor a vzalo s sebou poslední podzimní teplo a do takové noci by Hagrid nevyhnal ani skvorejše, aspoň ne takového, který by se sotva držel na nohou. Takže po troše dohadování, jestli Severus zůstane na noc, nebo ne (Hagrid věděl, že kdysi dávno by nevyhrál tak snadno), bylo třeba najít čisté povlečení a ovšemže se Hagrid nebál, že by mu Severus ušpinil peřiny, ale řekl si, že se mu bude lépe spát, když se vykoupe a lehne si do čistého, a jedno s druhým způsobilo, že večer doslova utekl.

</p>
<p>Noc tak rychle neuběhla.

</p>
<p>Tak jako před lety Hagrid věděl, že neusne, dokud si nebude jistý, že usnul Severus, a Severus... nespal. Hagrid seděl ve svojí židli, nohy opřené o hraničku polen vedle ohně a deku vytaženou až po bradu, a díval se, jak se Severus s postupující nocí víc a víc choulí a prsty má zaťaté do peřiny. Severus neotevřel oči – ani jednou za celou noc – ale Hagrid věděl, že to nic neznamená. Dvakrát, možná třikrát napětí v jeho těle trochu povolilo a dýchal pravidelněji, ale pak sebou jen za pár okamžiků trhl a Hagrid věděl, že je zase vzhůru. Když konečně přišlo ráno, Hagrid se Severuse neptal, co mu v noci nedovolilo usnout.

</p>
<p>Prostě jen na stůl postavil velkou misku horké ovesné kaše (neosolené; Severus si na ni dával výhradně tmavý cukr a sultánky), sedl si na dřevěnou lavici vedle něj a díval se, jak se nad svojí snídaní krčí a jednou rukou misku objímá, jako by každou chvíli mohl někdo přijít a vzít mu ji.

</p>
<p><i>(Nijak se ti nedivím..., že máš strach vo jídlo.)</i>

</p>
<p>Většině kouzelníků a čarodějek, kteří Severuse znali před Azkabanem, by přišlo divné, že se na Hagrida nemračí za to, jak si tu sedí a pozoruje ho při jídle.

</p>
<p><i>(Vzpomínám si, když tam zavřeli mě... jídla jako by nikdy nebylo dost ani pro vobyčejně vyrostlý lidi.)</i>

</p>
<p>Asi by jim přišlo ještě podivnější, že Severuse neslyšeli promluvit, kromě jediného zabručení, které mohlo znamenat „děkuju za kaši,“ – 

</p>
<p><i>(Ovšem když jsem tam byl já, nikdo stejnak neměl moc hlad, jak tam všude byli ty mozkomorové.)</i>

</p>
<p> – kdyby nebylo toho, že „děkuju“ ze Severusových úst by bylo ze všeho nejpodivnější.

</p>
<p><i>(Šlo to až tak daleko, že velký pavouci začínali vypadat náramně k snědku.)</i>

</p>
<p>Ale Hagridovi nic z toho divné nepřipadalo, ani trochu.

</p>
<p><i>(Ne že bych teda někdy nějakýho dokázal sníst.)</i>

</p>
<p>A potom večer, když ho Hagrid – opět – nakrmil a pomohl mu s mytím...

</p>
<p>(Vobčas jsem s nima ale dělal závody. Postavil jsem dva proti sobě... a čekal, kterej vyhraje.)

</p>
<p>...a učesal mu vlasy a dal mu velice povědomou šedivou noční košili...

</p>
<p>(Ale bylo tam zima.)

</p>
<p>...Severus si dokázal připamatovat dobu, kdy jemu taky nic z toho nepřipadalo divné – dobu, kdy mohl brát jako samozřejmost, že tu je někdo, kdo...

</p>
<p><i>(Pozor, neříkám, že jsem to měl horší. Říkám jenom..., že rozumím, nic jinýho.)</i>

</p>
<p>...rozumí.

</p>
<p>Poprvé po dlouhých letech Severus prospal celou noc, v pevném objetí tepla Hagridových paží.

</p>
<p>------

</p>
<p>Jak dny plynuly, oba muži si našli svůj rytmus.

</p>
<p>Hagrid měl nějaké Severusovy staré knížky a časopisy – ty, které profesorka McGonagallová už dávno vzala do úschovy – a byl rád, že má konečně možnost je jejich právoplatnému majiteli vrátit, ale Severus moc zájmu o návrat ke svému starému bádání nejevil. Očividně mu namísto toho stačilo ujmout se kuchařských povinností a zbytek času z valné části trávil pomáháním Hagridovi s tím, o co se zrovna musel postarat. Ani jeden se slovem nezmínil o budoucnosti; oba ke své újmě poznali, jak snadné je pokoušet osud.

</p>
<p>Hagrid a Severus si právě vychutnávali svůj třetí ranní šálek čaje, když uslyšeli zaklepání na dveře.

</p>
<p>„Dobrý ráno, pane řediteli,“ popřál Hagrid muži, který celý nesvůj stál na prahu. „Můžu pro vás něco udělat?“

</p>
<p>„Možná že ano, Hagride,“ řekl Cartesia. „Smím na chvíli dál?“

</p>
<p>„No jo, určitě, pane. Jsem to ale nevychovanej.“ Hagrid ustoupil stranou, aby ředitele nechal projít k sobě domů. „Nedal byste si čaj, pane?“

</p>
<p>„Nemusíte se obtěžovat.“

</p>
<p>„To není žádný vobtěžování. Akorát vezmu další hrnek a...“

</p>
<p>„Prosím, nedělejte si škodu. Nezdržím se tak dlouho, abych si mohl dát čaj,“ řekl ředitel Cartesia a udělal pár kroků do pokoje. Odvrátil oči od Hagride a střetl se se Severusovým mlčenlivým pohledem. „A dobré ráno i vám, pane Snape. Už je to docela dlouho, co jsme se viděli naposled, viďte?“

</p>
<p>„Ano,“ přisvědčil Severus chraplavě. „Téměř třicet pět let, co jsem byl ve vašich hodinách věštění z čísel pro úroveň OVCÍ.“

</p>
<p>Cartesia přikývl. „Ten čas ale letí, že?“

</p>
<p>„Jistě mi odpustíte, když si dovolím nesouhlasit,“ Severusův hlas byl skřípavý a klouby prstů kolem hrnku mu zbělely.

</p>
<p>Hagrid položil jednu ruku na Severusovy a pak mu hrneček jemně vzal a postavil ho na stůl. Jeho staré zlomené hůlce <i>Reparo</i> moc nešlo a Severus od svého příchodu rozbil už dva hrnky.

</p>
<p>„Takže... přišel jste na návštěvu, pane řediteli?“

</p>
<p>„Ne tak docela, Hagride,“ řekl Cartesia. „Chtěl jsem si s vámi pohovořit o... no o předpisech vlastně.“

</p>
<p>Hagrid se posadil vedle Severuse. „Úplně nerozumím, co tím myslíte, pane.“

</p>
<p>„Bradavické předpisy, Hagride. Pravidla, kterými se řídí chování všeho bradavického personálu.“

</p>
<p>„Udělal jsem něco špatnýho?“

</p>
<p>„Ne přímo,“ řekl Cartesia a jak chvíle míjely, vypadal čím dál víc nesvůj. „Avšak máme tu školu plnou snadno ovlivnitelných mladých lidí a já jsem si jistý, že chápete, že musíme jednat v jejich nejlepším zájmu, když...“

</p>
<p>„Promiňte, pane,“ řekl Hagrid, prsty zaťaté, že mu v dlaních nechávaly stopy. „Snažíte se říct, že jenom proto, že tady Severus je muž...“

</p>
<p>„Samozřejmě že ne, Hagride! Takhle neosvícení zase nejsme.“ Ředitel si o hábit otřel zpocené dlaně. „Jenomže... studenti si to nenechají pro sebe a už nám od rodičů přišlo celkem dost sov. Určitě chápete, o čem tu mluvím.“

</p>
<p>Hagrid svraštil obočí. „To teda nemůžu tvrdit, pane.“

</p>
<p>„Ale proboha, Hagride,“ ozval se Severus. „Mluví o tom, že poskytuješ přístřeší vrahovi.“

</p>
<p>„Nic takovýho nedělám!“ prohlásil Hagrid rozhořčeně. „Ty jsi... všichni už ví, jak to bylo doopravdy. Jsi nevinej; to je úředně potvrzený.“

</p>
<p>Severus zavrtěl hlavou. „Byl jsem omilostněn, Hagride. To je stěží totéž jako být prohlášen za nevinného.“

</p>
<p>„Pan Snape má pravdu, Hagride. Na těch, co byli omilostněni, dál lpí stigma. Kdyby záleželo na mně... obávám se, že musíme vzít v úvahu, co leží na srdci rodičům.“

</p>
<p>Hagrid se díval ze Severuse na ředitele a zpátky, ale na obou tvářích viděl jen tu samou rezignaci.

</p>
<p>Kdysi dávno by se tomu Severus postavil.

</p>
<p>Ovšem, tehdy by se profesor Brumbál postavil za něj.

</p>
<p>„Jsem si jistý, že to chápete, Hagride,“ řekl Cartesia briskně. „A samozřejmě, kdykoliv bude pan Snape v okolí, jste srdečně zván, abyste si, ehm, udělal volné odpoledne a navštívil ho v Prasinkách. A teď se musím omluvit. Povinnost volá! Pěkný den, Hagride. Pane Snape.“

</p>
<p>A s tím byl pryč a Hagrid se Severusem zase zůstali sami.

</p>
<p>-----

</p>
<p>Následující odpoledne si ti dva udělali procházku do Prasinek. Dali si oběd u tří košťat a pak zašli k Martinovi a Hydeovi koupit Severusovi nový pár bot a hůlku z druhé ruky, než přivolají Záchranný autobus.

</p>
<p>Lístek ovšem koupili jen jeden.

</p>
<p>Rubeus Hagrid a Severus Snape oba ve svůj čas prokázali velkou odvahu a jistě ji v budoucnu ještě prokážou. Ani jeden si však nemohl dovolit ignorovat realitu. Hagrid měl práci a kde bydlet a to bylo v poválečné atmosféře víc, než se dalo říct o většině lidí s obří krví. A Severus? Na severu Anglie měl dům, který potřeboval uvést do pořádku, přes deset let vědeckého výzkumu, který musel dohnat, a život, kterého se musel chopit.

</p>
<p>Krom toho ten lístek, co mu Hagrid koupil, byl zpáteční a dal se použít kdykoliv.</p>
<p>- konec - </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>